Never again
by Kishusbabe
Summary: Miroku was at it again but it was even worse this time he had actually slept with a woman this time. Sango was out raged. Some bad laugage. One shot.


Never again By Amber Bryan

I do not own Inuyasha or Kelly Clarkson's song; never again, I just like the song and the anime. Enjoy Sango and Miroku one-shot.

Miroku was at it again but it was even worse this time he had actually slept with a woman this time. Sango was out raged.

"Miroku, why do you keep doing this to me?"

"Sango im sorry I couldn't help myself she was all over me."

"Bull shit Miroku! Im so tired of all this shit."

"Sango I can't keep explaining myself to you."

"Well you know what Miroku? You don't have to anymore."

"What?"

"We are over forever."

"Sango don't be rash. You're just upset"

"You know what Sango your right I don't need to be with someone who doesn't understand my need as a man."

"So because I won't fuck you you're going to end it. Screw you I don't need this Miroku."

"And I don't need you Sango"

"Fine go to your tramp."

"Fine I will"

I hope the ring you gave to her  
Turns her finger green  
I hope when you're in bed with her  
you think of me  
I would never wish bad things  
But I don't wish you well  
Could you tell  
By the flames that burned your words  
I never read your letter  
Cause I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try to make it all okay

Sango left laughing knowing that Miroku would be miserable without her. He would be going through woman like there was no tomorrow. Hurting them and eventually it would spread to every village saying how much of a player he was. Until he came begging back to her for forgiveness. Alternatively, maybe he and that slut would marry having a horrible relationship only held together by his child. However, Sango's face would haunt him forever. Nevertheless, he would suffer and Sango would never wish bad thing on Miroku, but she would never wish him well.

Does it hurt  
To know ill never be there  
bet it sucks  
to see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
you knew  
exactly what you would do  
Don't say  
You simply lost your way  
She may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again  
Never again  
Never again  
Never again

Miroku was going around preparing to marry his new bride to be. He turned around and saw Sango he blinked and it was not her. Miroku shook his head. Im just imagining things just pre wedding jitters. He leaned against a tree and closed his eyes. Remembering how he and Sango had broken up.

Flash back

Sango was walking through her and Miroku's newly bought hut. She was cleaning and sorting through there possessions and came across a piece of folded paper and began reading it.

"Miroku last night was fantastic. When are bodies came together it was like magic. An Act of two people. It was beautiful. I just hope your ignorant woman doesn't find out until next time ill be thinking about you, Love Always Akane."

Sango was overly pissed she ran out of the hut and punched Miroku with all her might right in the eye. Miroku was stunned until her saw the letter and he looked at the ground knowing that a fight was going to happen.

End

If she really knows the truth  
She deserves you  
A trophy wife  
Oh how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes  
And he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together but alone  
You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent your self away

Miroku was looking all over the village for the perfect wedding present. However, everywhere he looked he saw Sangos face it was as if her face was haunting him. Her laughing, crying, smiling, and just being the woman he had fallen in love with. Sweat, innocent Sango. The woman who he had betrayed. Broken her heart after everything that had happened. The death of her family and the search for her brother. The fight against Naraku. He wanted her to be there even if they were not together he wanted her to be there to see him marry just to really see her face one more time.

Does it hurt  
To know ill never be there  
bet it sucks to see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
you knew  
exactly what you would do  
Don't say  
You simply lost your way  
they may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again  
Never again  
Never again  
Never again

Sango sat there thinking. She had heard of the wedding between Miroku and Akane. She couldn't help but think that if she had showed up it would break Miroku's heart. All she could do was laugh she hated him being the way he was. Nevertheless, he was the stupid one who cheated. Who couldn't wait to have sex so he found that slut. Never again would they touch, kiss, talk, or even be close. She wonted him to know the mistake he had made. I wont miss him I wont ever think about the words love and Miroku in the same sentence. "Im done with it all. I don't care about what he does with his life it does not involve me and it never will. Never again."

Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
never  
Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
never  
Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never!

Miroku searched for Sango just to see here in person one more time. Eventually he found her.

"Sango"

Sango looked at him with discussed

"What the hell do want?"

"I want you to come to my wedding."

"Fuck off."

"Sango please I want you to be there."

"I don't care if the fucking world is frozen over Miroku you are out of my life forever!"

"Sango the past is the past. Get over it."

"get over it you ass hole I promised my heart my soul my fucking life and you thru it all away you know what you will live your life with that slut you are marrying and you will think about me. Think about are first kiss the moments we spent together, and one day you will realize you will never have that again. I wish you a happy life with out me."

And with that Sango walked away with a smile on her face. "I hope he knew I loved him But that will never happen. Never again.

Does it hurt  
To know ill never be there  
Bet it sucks to see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
you knew  
exactly what you would do  
Don't say  
You simply lost your way  
They may believe you  
But I never will  
I Never Will  
I never will  
Never again  
Never again  
Never again  
Never again

Wow I think that was good review please think you very much I enjoyed writing it I hope you enjoy reading it. Well later people bye. 3 Mirokus punk Sango.

Ooo by the way I love Miroku and Sango this just came into my mind.


End file.
